comicbookfilmsandseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhuman Strength
Created By: AwesomeDymond Superhuman Strength, also called super strength or enhanced strength, is an ability commonly utilized in fiction. It is the ability for any creature to be stronger than normally possible given their proportions. Characters with superhuman strength have been found in many ancient mythologies and religions. Superhuman strength is a common feature across a wide range of mediums, such as novels, comic books, television, films, and video games. Superhuman strength is used in for several characters in fantasy and sci-fi, with a variety of proposed mechanisms such as cyborg body parts or genetic modification and even telekinetic fields in science fiction, or divine or magical/ supernatural sources in fantasy. A plethora of comic book superheroes and supervillains usually have a degree of super strength. The level of strength portrayed can vary greatly, from just outside the "normal" human range of the strongest weightlifters of a given size or muscle mass, to nearly unlimited. In most portrayals, superhuman strength is usually accompanied by superhuman stamina and superhuman durability as well. In most comic books, Superhuman strength is often measured by a Class structure based on the number of tons a character can lift of his or her head, from 1 to 100 (Class 25, Class 50, Class 75, Class 100, etc.). Characters who can lift more than 100 tons often have incalculable or unlimited strength. Often, the first class of superhuman strength is classed from head pressing 800 lbs through a 25 ton range, while Peak humans are classed at head pressing twice one's body weight through an 800 lbs. Applications of Superhuman Strength *Striking with superhuman force. *Lifting massive objects and throwing them with ease. *Creating makeshift weapons and tools out of basic objects (by deforming the shape/ appearance of said object). *Breaking through reinforced barriers with relative ease. *Certain superhumanly strong characters can create shock waves by simply clapping their hands together or slamming their fists/ feet against the ground. *Certain superhumanly strong characters can use their overly - developed leg muscles to leap great distances. *If a character has exceptional skill in hand - to - hand combat, one can combine their skills with their increased strength with devastating results. *Being completely unstoppable. *Etc., etc., etc. Examples of Characters with Super - Strength *Doomsday from Smallville with his strength much higher than Clark Kent, just below. *Clark Kent from Smallville with his incalcuable strength. *Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer with strength equal to Benjamin Grimm from Fantastic Four film series. *Odin from Thor with his powerful strength level. *Hulk from The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers with his almost unlimited strength. *Thor from Thor and The Avengers with his class 100+ strength. *Deadpool from X - Men Origins: Wolverine with the same as Wolverine, just below. *Wolverine from the X - Men film series with his class 800 lbs - 25 strength. *Juggernaut from X - Men: The Last Stand with his enormous strength. *Etc., etc., etc. Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 19:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC)